A Tad Too Far
by GinnyWeasley5
Summary: Hermione turns her Time Turner a little too far and ends up at the Capulet's Ball. Written for the QLFC :)


**A/N: Hiya! I'm Beater 2 for the Appleby Arrows and this time round, we had to write about a crossover!This was my first time doing a Crossover! My prompts were to write about a play, rush (word) and utopia (word). Reviews always welcome - enjoy!**

"Thank you, Professor!" I call as I rush out of the Ancient Runes classroom.

I whip out my confusing timetable, my eyes searching quickly for my next subject. Divination. I rush along the packed corridors, searching for someplace I can use my Time Turner. I suddenly hear Harry and Ron's voices not far behind me and I break into a run. They can't know that I'm out of class yet.

I duck into a girl's bathroom to my right, then realise what bathroom it actually is. Moaning Myrtle's 'lair.' I roll my eyes as I hear her moping about, complaining that no one ever visits her and that Peeves will never love her. I decide to spare a few minutes and go talk to her.

"Hi Myrtle," I say as happily as I can.

"Oh! It's you," she sneers, her eyes boring through her glasses and straight into me.

"Okay, I'll go then," I grin, turning on my heel.

"No!" she gasps, "wait!"

I turn back around, watching her lay on top of the toilet cubicle. She's inspecting her fingernails, picking and biting at them.

This is irritating me.

"Would you like a pair of nail scissors?" I ask, resting my hands on my hip.

She nods her head, sitting back up. I take my bag off my shoulder and pull a pair of nail scissors and pale pink nail polish out of the front pocket. I hand them up to her, going on my tippy toes to be able to reach. She takes them, but they fall through her fingers and hit the floor.

"Well it was a nice thought," I say.

"Where are you off to now? Back in time to fit in your classes?"

I turn around, praying that my face doesn't give anything away. I shake my head, not trusting my voice.

"Oh, please," she says, rolling her eyes.

She swoops down to me, and I stumble backwards but bump into the basins. Her cold hands grab at my neck and she pulls out my gold Time Turner. I shrink backwards as she fiddles with it.

"I had one like this, you know," she whispers. "I was just like you. Doing all the classes? Wanting to be the best? Then that beast took my life from me."

She turns the Time Turner and it spins around twice, three times.

"Myrtle, what are you doing?" I shout, the Time Turner still turning. I've lost count at how many times it's turning, but it keeps turning vigourously fast, all by itself. "What have you done!?"

"I don't know! You might be going to a Utopia?"

"No!" I shout.

Suddenly, I feel myself sucked into something and everything disappears from my sight. I feel my head bash into something hard - concrete, I think. I open my eyes just in time to see stars glittering in the sky and lots of people walking around in glamorous gowns and extravagant masks.

~~~~~An hour later~~~~~

I pry my eyes open slowly, trying to remember where on earth I am. My head's pounding and I sit up slowly. I'm concealed by a row of bushes, but surrounded by big, stone buildings. I see something glittering gold lying a couple feet away from me. I stretch my arm out and wrap my fingers around the cold Time Tuner. I loop it back around my neck, feeling the cold metal against my skin. I look down at what I'm wearing - untucked whit shirt, grey skirts, socks and school shoes with my Gryffindor tie hanging loosely.

What.

"O, then, I see Queen Mab hath been with you!" someone calls. The person is met with a round of deep laughter.

The man keeps talking, his words getting drowned by laughter and cheers from the crowd of people he's with. I don't lift my head up because I don't want to be seen. I listen to the conversations.

"Peace, peace, Mercutio, peace!" someone calls.

 _Mercutio._

I know that name. I recognise it. But before I can investigate more, the night falls silent apart from chatter and music echoing faintly in the distance.

Then it hits me.

I look around frantically for my bag and find it hidden under the bush. I search through the book, then pull out the text we're studying in Muggle Studies.

 _Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare._

I flick through the pages, ignoring all my notes in the text. I finally find the scene I'm looking for - the scene before Romeo enters the Capulet's ball. I read through Mercutio's text and see his opening line to the speech.

 _O, then, I see Queen Mab hath been with you._

No, no, no, this can't be right. I look around for an audience - maybe I'm on a set of a movie or play? There are no cameras or lighting and there are no backstage curtains and seats filled with an avid audience.

I grab my wand and keep the text in my hand, but tuck my book bag under the bush so it's concealed. I poke my head up, scanning the area for any sign of life.

None.

I stand up slowly, hearing my back crack as I do so. I walk along the cobble-stone streets, seeing wooden stalls packed away. I follow the sounds of music, which gets louder and louder as I get to what I assume is the Capulet's ball. I then realise that I can't just walk in in my uniform. I walk around the vast property and spot Juliet's balcony. I see figures' silhouettes walking about behind the curtains.

Perfect.

I sneak about in the garden, deciding to pull a Romeo an climb up the balcony, but instead, steal - actually, _borrow_ \- one of Juliet's dresses and masks so that I can fit in at the ball. I find her balcony and wait until the light's switched off. I then conjure a rope that attaches itself to one of the rails of her balcony and start to climb up, my wand in my mouth and book tucked into my skirt band.

I fall onto the concrete floor once again and huff and puff, trying to catch my breath. Boy, I should really start working out. I sneak into Juliet's room and gasp at it's beauty. I quickly find her wardrobe and pull out a blood-red gown. I put it on over my clothes but keep my shoes on as you can't see them. I grab a purse that's gold and slot my wand and book into it, then grab a gold and red mask off a stand.

I walk out of her room and again, follow the music until I reach the ballroom. I walk in to people dancing around and music flowing loudly throughout the room. I see a table laden with food - there's even a pig stuffed with a gleaming red apple.

Lovely.

I hear the music die down and I find a position in front of a drape, which I assume leads off to another place or that the ballroom beens divided. And then I see him. Romeo is standing a couple of people away from me, staring at a girl in a big, dark blue gown, dancing with someone who I assume is Paris, the person she's going to have to marry.

I feel tears well in my eyes as I see some of my favourite characters in the flesh. It seems wrong that I know their fate, when they have absolutely no clue. I think about telling Romeo and Juliet about their end, but think of the consequences. We wouldn't have one of the most tragic love stories if I told them. The Montague's and Capulet's would never have ended their feud.

And then I hear something behind the curtain. A soft whisper.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do," Romeo says.

Juliet murmurs something that I can't quite hear.

Oh my.

This is so romantic.

I look across the room, deciding not to eavesdrop. Suddenly, my eyes meet with Tybalt's. Oh no. He gives me a quizzical look, then starts to make his way towards me. I try not to panic, but it's kind of hard not to. He signals to some guards and they quietly, but efficiently start to make their way over to me.

I can tell he knows I'm an imposter.

I turn on my heel and disappear behind the curtain. I look for Romeo and Juliet but they're gone. I was right - there's another ball room. I start to walk quickly and push through one of the doors. There's no one in sight, so I start running in the direction I came from - Juliet's room.

As I'm running, I put the purse in my mouth and dump the mask on a table that's in the middle of the hall. I start to fiddle with the buttons and ribbons at the back and side of my dress. I slip my arms out, then stop for a second, panting. I step out of the dress, leaning against the wall. I suddenly hear footsteps and shouts. I curse, chucking the dress next to a door so that they think I've gone through there. I keep the purse in my hand and break into a sprint. I find Juliet's room and rush into it, then burst out onto the balcony. I slide down the rope I had early and keep on running, despite my legs feeling like jelly and my lack of breath. But I know they won't hesitate to kill me.

I rush through the gates just as someone comes into my line of sight. I run along the cobble-stone streets, my ankles rolling on a few of the uneven rocks. I fall, but roll and get back up. I check behind me - there's about thirty men chasing after me.

Fabulous Hermione, just absolutely fabulous.

I find the bush that I landed in and grab my book bag. Just as I turn around to see where they are, I feel a tug and then it's black again.

I gasp as I sit up, feeling dizzy again.

My Time Turner's a couple feet away again and I stretch my hand out to retrieve it. Then I realise that I'm in the Girl's Bathroom. I gasp as Myrtle's s face comes into my vision.

"What the hell happened?" I whisper.

"I don't know - the Time Turner kept spinning and then you were gone for half an hour, and now you're back. You just sort of appeared out of nowhere," she says, then pick something up off the floor, "Hey, what's this?"

I recognise it. It's the gold purse form Juliet's room. I take it out of her hands and pull out my wand and book. I run my fingers over the gorgeous purse, the scent of her room filling my nose.

"I think I just went back and was at the Capulet's ball."

 **A/N: What did y'all think? I hope you all liked it!**


End file.
